


The Love Story Of Kiyo And Zack

by benji810



Category: Original Work
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-04-21
Updated: 2013-04-21
Packaged: 2017-12-09 01:44:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,735
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/768527
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/benji810/pseuds/benji810
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Basically, this is a story of the two people I made up and draw constantly. (Not in a 24/7 way) Out of the fabrication of my mind, I created a world. They are my OTP for that world because they are adorable. :3</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Food Disaster

**Author's Note:**

> If you don't like gay relationships, turn back now. Otherwise bask in the glow!

As the bell rings to end home room, the halls and schoolyard of Cassandra Academy flood with students. Everyone running about rushing to their next class. But remember, every school has a bully.

In the halls of the high school, a young brown haired boy by the name of Kiyohiko Sasaki is being shoved against the wall. As he sheds a tear, the older stronger teens raise their fists in the air, ready to smash the flawless boys face in.

Why would the bullies target a lovable boy that is nice to everyone? Well, the reason is that he isn’t like “ _normal_ ” boys. He doesn’t want to grow up and have a wife. He wants to grow up and have a loving family with another **MAN**.

“You faggot!” one bully yells at the top of his lungs as he rams his clenched fist into Kiyo’s nose, making it gush with blood.

They all chuckle as blood and tears stream down Kiyo’s face. “ **PLEASE!** Stop...”

They all keep laughing as a tall black and red haired boy walks up behind them with two teachers. “You are all coming with me.” The eldest teacher, Derf, says while grabbing their wrists.

Margrit, the only female teacher, walks over to Kiyo. “Come with me to the nurse's office.” And with that, they were off to the nurse.

The boy that brought the teachers was Zack Kashinite. He slowly crept along behind Kiyo and Margrit, keeping a close eye on the boy. Once they reached the nurse’s office, Zack sat in the hallway, listening in on the conversation to make sure Kiyo would be alright. He was strangely worried about a boy he’s never talked to before in his life... Why?

Later that evening Kiyo ran up to Zack in the courtyard. “Thanks for bringing those teachers. I would’ve been a goner if you hadn’t came to the rescue!” Kiyo says with a huge smile on his face. “Why don’t you come over to my house so I could cook you up some food for helping me. And before you say anything, I _insist._ ”

And before Zack had any time to respond, he was off.

****

It was later in the evening, around nine, and the two boys were at Kiyo’s house. They had both changed out of their uniforms and Kiyo was in the kitchen making pasta. “So, what kinda noodles ya makin?” Zack asked leaning onto the counter in the kitchen.

“Oh, you know,” Kiyo giggles softly. “Just homemade spaghetti. Nothing special, really.”

Curling his hair with his index finger, Zack slyly looked into the pot of water boiling on the stove. “At least you can cook. I can’t. Good thing to learn, I know. But, I’m just not that type of guy.”

Kiyo glanced up at this, taking his attention away from the pot. “Well, it’s good that you have me I guess.” He replied quickly, winking. “I could cook anything you want, my king.”

Zack was surprised. _Why did he call me his king? I never even told him how I feel towards him. I guess this could make it easier... I shouldn’t be thinking about this! He’s talking! **LIS** **TEN** **!** _ He finally came back to reality.

“-and anything your heart desires shall be given upon to you.” Kiyo finished. “Oh!” The timer on the stove rang throughout the house. “Ramen is done.” Kiyo said filling two bowls full of the steaming hot noodles.

“Thanks Kiyo. I bet your noodles will be very delicious.”

****

Later that night after eating and watching some tv, Zack realized that it was almost midnight. “Damn.” Zack grumbled, slamming his palm on his forehead. “I didn’t notice that it was this late. Umm, Kiyo?”

Kiyo was asleep on the couch, his belly showing, popping out of his shirt. Zack was tempted to walk over and wake him up, but he knew that Kiyo needed to rest after the fight earlier today. “I guess I’ll just stay here... I’ll make sure I tell him in the morning. Maybe.” And Zack slowly drifted to sleep in the chair next to his crush.

****

The birds chirped loudly in the morning sun. Telling their friends of the glorious news of fresh worms and that their chicks have hatched. Kiyo was up staring out the window watching this. He loved to watch the birds frolic about their daily duties. It was marvelous to him. He wondered how they could do all the work they do and never get tired or bored of it.

Zack shifted in his sleep and Kiyo realized that he was still here. He crawled over to the sleeping teen and poked him in the cheek, curious about why he stayed. Zack’s eyes shot open as a yawn burst out of his mouth. Kiyo fell backwards onto his back and stared. “U-ummm... Hi. I was just, dusting! Yeah. That’s what I was doing!” Kiyo yelled, trying to act innocent.

Zack let out a deep breath at this, knowing that Kiyo was poking him for fun. “Ok. Then why were you poking my face?”

“N-no reason!” Kiyo yelled while dashing out of the room. “I’ll cook you some breakfast! Change your clothes if you need to!”

Confused by all of this morning madness, Zack walked up the stairs to Kiyo’s room. Opening the door, Zack saw a room filled with pink and purple objects. The dresser, to his surprise, was black. He slowly walked over to it, being unfamiliar with his surroundings. The top drawer had to be where he kept his underwear, Zack thought, _maybe I should take a little peek inside..._ But to his dismay, his conscience fought back the urge, telling him, _You would be a pervert and if Kiyo found out, then he’d never forgive you._

Opening the drawer below the top, Zack found that it was full of pink and purple shirts. “Exactly the same colors that his room is themed after... I love this boy so much right now!” He said, keeping his voice low. He found a shirt that had the design of Hello Kitty on it and threw off his own black shirt. Zack glanced to the door of the room and froze. On the back of the door, where nobody would see, were posters of shirtless emo guys. Some were even in their boxers!

He flushed a bright red and looked away. _They are all the type of guys I am!_ Trying not to scream out in joy, he slipped on the pink shirt and walked out the boy covered door.

 

Kiyo was sitting in the kitchen putting together his idea of a gourmet breakfast: Toast, cereal, and orange juice. “I hope he loves this. I’m not much of a chef but he thinks I am. I hope he loves me even if he finds out how bad of a cook I am.” The toast shot out of the toaster and Kiyo jumped slightly, startled by the sudden noise in the stillness of the house.

Kiyo poured cereal into a bowl and smiled. “Why wouldn’t he like me? I think I’m pretty great. Not to toot my own horn though.” Kiyo let out a tiny little yelp, realizing that the milk he was now pouring, was overflowing out of the bowl! “Crap, crap, **CRAP!** ” He yelled, running around the kitchen.

After cleaning up the mess, Kiyo spread some jelly onto the toast and poured some orange juice into his favorite cup. “Oh no... My room! I hope he doesn’t hate it!”

 _Why would he hate it? It’s just so fabulous!_ The angel on his right shoulder whispered into his ear.

 _He’s going to hate it and all your dreams will crumble to the ground Kiyo!_ Whispered the devil on his left shoulder.

“I feel like this whole thing is tearing me apart. Why am I so worried about what he thinks? I mean honestly, if he doesn’t like me for who I truly am, he shouldn’t be around me and I shouldn’t change for him.” He whispered to himself while walking up the stairs to his room while holding the tray full of breakfast goodies.

 

Opening the door was a terrible mistake. Why would he open it so quickly? Why would he run out of the room? Why didn’t he look before running? These were the questions running around in Zack’s mind when he ran out of Kiyo’s room and smashed his face into Kiyo’s. The food that Kiyo was holding flew everywhere.

Kiyo screamed as loud as he ever screamed in his life, while falling to the ground on top of shards of glass. He landed on his right leg, a piece slashing deep into it. The juice that he was holding shattered against the hardwood floor, and spilled onto Zack’s shirt and onto Kiyo’s cut. Screaming in pain, Kiyo began to cry. The pain was too much for him. It hurt, the juice flowing into the cut making it sting with pain.

Zack dropped onto his knees trying to see if Kiyo was hurt. “Damn it I screwed up bad!” He said to himself while picking Kiyo up. Zack carried him downstairs and he called an ambulance. The cut on Kiyo’s leg was so deep you could see his bone. So Zack comforted Kiyo while waiting for the ambulance to arrive.

When the ambulance arrived, Zack had to fill them in on what happened. He told them that Kiyo had made him breakfast and was bringing it to him when he crashed into Kiyo, making it all fall to the ground along with him.

“Wait here.” Kiyo whispered to Zack. “Wait until I get back. Tell my sister what happened so she won’t get worried. Tell her I’m going to be all right.”

“I will. And you will be all right. Just one cut won’t kill you.” Zack replied, smiling dimly.

And they ambulance drove off.

“Wait... He has a **sister???** ”


	2. Memily And Tickles

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This chapter introduces Memily, Kiyo's sister, who has a bit unpredictable attitude. Tickle fights engage and some drama after that.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> May not be good due to all the dialogue... But bear through this chapter. After this it'll get exciting!

The door flew open at around noon. The person who opened the door was a girl with aqua colored hair with hot pink on the tips. She was about 14 (As Zack guessed from looking at her). “She is just so FRUSTRATING!” She yelled into her phone, while walking into the house. She saw the boy sitting on the couch and froze. “I’ll call you back.” She hung up her phone and picked up an umbrella which just so happened to be right next to the door. “Who the hell are you?!” She yelled and jabbed the point of the umbrella towards Zack, who looked like he was going to die.

“Okay, okay. You don’t know me but your brother does. At least, I’m guessing he’s your brother. Ummm... How do I put this? Wait. Before I say anything,” He gestured toward the sharp point that was close to his heart. “I think you should, I don’t know, lower the death spike?”

She complied and lowered the umbrella. “Go on. I wanna know how you got in my house and why you know my brother.”

“Well, I know him from school-”

“OH! So you’re one of _**THOSE**_ guys?” She quickly returned the spike back to Zack’s heart. “So help me, if you lay another finger on him I will stab your heart out and eat it for breakfast!”

“No, no, no! It’s not like that! I kinda brought teachers when he was getting bullied. I’m not the bullier.”

“So, you’re a, ‘good guy’?”

“Yes. He invited me over and I guess I ended up spending the night.” He shrugged while saying this because he had no idea why he slept over.

“Okay... But where is **KIYO**? All I see is you!” She looked around cautiously.

“Before I answer that, your name?”

“Memily.”

“Hello Memily. Your brother is... in the hospital.” He winced as Memily softly touched the umbrella to his chest. “But it was an accident! We kind of bumped into each other and he fell... Breaking glass. A total accident, I swear.”

“Hmm... Okay then. Stay here until Kiyo gets back. I want to keep an eye on you so when he does get back, he’ll be able to tell me if he knows you.”

“Understandable... Agreed.”

****

Kiyo walked into the house at about four. The first thing he saw was Memily perched on top of the couch. “Hey sis. Sup?”

She pointed toward Zack who was cowering in the corner of the living room. “Any idea who that is?”

“Oh!” He giggled slightly. “That’s Zack.”

“You know him?”

“Sure! I met him yesterday.”

Zack got up and ran over to Kiyo, who was still standing into the doorway. “She is SO scary!”

“Damn right I am.” She hopped off the couch and went to her room. “You guys play safe now. I don’t want to help anyone with their _toys_.”

“I guess she’s in a fight with her girlfriend... Hey! Zack, I think we should go to your house! I wanna see the place.” Kiyo said happily.

“I don’t know. It’s pretty small.” He looked away slightly.

Kiyo made puppy eyes and dropped to his knees, begging and quivering his lip. “ _PWEASE_?”

“Fine. We’ll go.”

****

Turns out that Zack’s house was right across the street. Kiyo was always fascinated with that house because he never saw anybody enter or leave it. It was in the shape of a cube, and was a little bit smaller than Kiyo’s house.

Zack flung the door open and gestured, showing the living room, which was considerably shabby. “Here it is. Wander around at your leisure, although there isn’t much to see.”

Kiyo instantly darted off the explore the one house he always wanted to go in. The first room he saw was Zack’s room. It was mostly black, but had a bit of red and white here and there. He flew onto the bed in the corner and rolled around giggling.

Zack popped his head in and couldn’t resist smiling at the sight he saw. He quickly went in and tickled Kiyo, who then burst out into laughter. “What are you doin on my bed?” Zack asked in a weird old voice while continuing to tickle.

Kiyo couldn’t answer because he was laughing too hard.

“So you’re not going to answer me ay? Well more tickles for you!”

“Stop, stop!” Kiyo screamed while rolling around the bed trying to get away from the hands reaching for him.

“Want me to stop? Then get off the-” Zack began.

Kiyo rolled right off the side of the bed. “Oww...”

It was Zack’s turn to start laughing now. But his laugh stopped short.

“Zack... My arm hurts. I think I hurt it. Can you, make it feel better?”

“How would I do that?” Zack asked, seriously confused by the question.

“You could kiss it. That’s what my Mom always did.”

“Do you _REALLY_ want me to kiss your arm?”

Kiyo nodded his head and held out his arm which had a little bruise, barely visible on it. “Do it.” He made puppy eyes up at Zack.

Zack sighed and looked down at Kiyo. “Fine. I’ll kiss your arm.” He slowly leaned toward Kiyo’s arm and kissed where the bruise was. “There. Does it feel better?”

“Yep!” Kiyo giggled and got up to sit on the bed next to Zack. “Better than momma.”

Then, they talked.

****

After talking for about an hour, they got to a serious subject. One which Kiyo would have liked to avoided, along with Zack. The topic was about why they didn’t see each other’s parents.

“Well,” Kiyo sniffed a bit. “my parents died a while ago. They were on their way to Memily’s band concert... When their car ran out of gas. They stood on the side of the road waiting for help when a drunk driver ran them over...” His voice trailed off.

“Oh. I’m so sorry...”

“It’s okay I guess. What about your parents?”

“Well my parents were going to the big city for a business trip a while back... turns out they weren’t on a business trip. They left me here and went to god know where. So I’m all alone.” He held back tears and laid on the bed. “But it’s fine, whatever.”

“I am **SO** sorry Zack... I could never imagine the pain you’re going through... Probably worse than having them dead.” Kiyo laid a hand on Zack’s chest.

“They practically ARE dead to me. Let’s change the subject.”


End file.
